


Innocent

by alfred_meetjarvis



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfred_meetjarvis/pseuds/alfred_meetjarvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young!Alex and Jack on their first/second tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A few incredibly-mangled lyrics from "Hit The Lights" by All Time Low.

        Once upon a time, in a motel room far, far away, two boys lay, curled around each other on a bed barely big enough to fit them both. One was tall, and fair, with black hair and a narrow face. The other, the older of the two, was shorter, and slightly more fair, with soft light-brown hair. The first, Jack, and the second, Alex. In an equally small bed beside theirs, two other boys slept on.

        In the darkness of the room, a hand sneaks out, gropes around until it meets another hand, warm and soft. Cars pass on an unimportant highway neither Jack nor Alex know the name of, but the soft sound of tires on asphalt is soothing after weeks on the road. Another car passes, and their headlights shine through the curtains, illuminating Jack’s face to the light, and further shadowing Alex’s.

        Jack gives Alex a tiny grin (not that he can see), “We’re making it.” His voice is so soft Alex can barely hear him. “I can’t sleep, the thought of making it, this huge dream we’ve had, it’s... it’s tearing me up inside.”

        Alex laughs softly, and with how close they’re pressed together, it ghosts across Jack’s face - it’s not as rancid as it could be, he knows from experience. “I never thought it’d be like this. All this reckless dreaming we’ve been doing, but all this time, we’ve been so innocent!” At the end of his sentence, a tiny yawn slips out.

        Jack grabs Alex’s forearm, “Don’t go to sleep. Stay awake with me. Don’t close your eyes.”

        Alex leans forward, brushing his lips against Jacks. He lets a small smile curve his lips, “I can’t say it feels wrong to close my eyes, when all I see is you.”


End file.
